priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 61 - Cool Scandal☆I'll Gladly Oblige
Cool Scandal☆I'll Gladly Oblige is the 23rd episode of the second season of the PriPara anime series and the 61st episode in the series overall. It first aired on September 5th, 2015. Plot Hibiki gives Sophie a special pickled plum, and makes her super energized! But her actions become almost controlled by the pickled plum... Summary As Sophie leaves for school, she enters the elevator only for it to go up to the penthouse suite before going to the lobby. As the doors open Hibiki steps in and Sophie, surprised, greets her in the appropriate manner. As the elevator descends, Hibiki advances on Sophie, telling her how perfect she is as an idol and that she would easily reach the Divine rank. She also offers her a special pickled plum, which will give her energy for much longer than her normal ones. Although Sophie politely refuses, Hibiki forces her to take it causing her to become super energized. As the elevator door opens to the lobby, Nene Tokuda who has been snooping around spots Sophie in the elevator with Hibiki and takes pictures of the two. Sophie then mounts one of the horses pulling Hibiki's carriage and rides it to school followed by Hibiki. At school everyone is overcome by Sophie's new energetic attitude, but Laala, Mirei, Shion, Leona and Dorothy express their concerns and wonder why she's acting the way she is. Nene then appears and shows them the pictures of Sophie and Hibiki, believing that they are romantically involved and that this is the reason she is being so energetic. Sophie goes to PriPara followed by Mirei and Laala who wonder what she's up to. Sophie approaches Meganee at the performance registration desk with Kuma and asks to register SoLaMi Smile for a performance marathon in the hopes of boosting their idol rank to divine. Mirei and Laala become shocked at the prospect of performing so many consecutive Lives but Meganee reluctantly agrees and registers them. She also notices the unnatural sparkle in Sophie's eyes and gives a look of concern. SoLaMi Smile begin performing their marathon of Lives, but after the fifth consecutive performance, Laala and Mirei begin to feel exhausted. Sophie tries to encourage them before kissing each girl on the check, transferring some of her energy to them and allowing them to keep performing. However the effect is only temporary and Mirei and Laala only manage one more Live before they collapse from fatigue. Sophie decides to continue alone, but it's not just her teammates feeling the strains, her fans begin to feel the pressure of constantly cheering for her. However as Sophie reaches her tenth performance, the effects of the super pickled plum wears off and she collapses into an extreme form of fancy mode. After a rest Sophie apologies to Mirei and Laala saying she didn't realize how much her desire to reach the divine rank was affecting her friends and fans. The three girls make up before performing their final Live of the day, with a new making drama. Hibiki, who had been watching Sophie's progress through the day, is satisfied that Sophie will be able to fulfill her desires for her dream team. She places the model Sophie in the Dream Theatre diorama with the model Faruru, and turns her attention to her next target, Shion. Major Events TBA Trivia * In this episode, there were many scenes where SoLaMi♡SMILE were shown holding their old mics instead of their new ones. Video Gallery Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Season 2